


Insatiate #9

by voleuse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-13
Updated: 2006-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Whatever happens, this is.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiate #9

**Author's Note:**

> S3, no spoilers. Title and summary adapted from Adrienne Rich's _The Floating Poem, Unnumbered_.

They finish patrol close to sunrise, and they're closer to the Summers house than to the motel. So Faith strips down to a tank top and panties, lays a blanket down, and crashes on Buffy's bedroom floor.

It's still dark outside, but the sticky-hot presses against Faith's skin. She kicks her legs free of the tangled cotton, feels the buzz of post-slaying play over her fingertips, a streak of sensation down her torso, between her legs.

She bites her lip, bends her knees and digs her heels into the carpet. Dips her hand into her panties and arches. Pushes her tank top up, cups a breast with her other hand.

It's barely three minutes before she comes, then another five and half for her second orgasm. There's a rustle of cloth above her, and Faith smiles.

She knows Buffy is watching. It's why she's doing it in the first place.

She spreads her legs wider, and goes for a third.


End file.
